A semiconductor package protects a semiconductor chip comprising at least one semiconductor element from external environments such as impact or vibration. Additionally, the semiconductor package has a structure through which power and signals are inputted or outputted between the external and a semiconductor chip. The semiconductor package is inserted into a test socket of a test device to perform a test operation.